MWA Mickie D's Best in the World (2013)
Backfire is an internet upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WIW. It will take place on June 16, 2013 at the Arrowhead Arena in Livingston, Montana. Background The main evet is for the MWA World Championship with Keith Coleman defending the championship against Richard Munoz. On the June 5, 2013 episode of MWA TV, Coleman successfully defended the MWA World Championship in a Fatal four way match that also included Mikhail Schmalzried and Jason Downing, with the way he retained over Munoz, owner John Lehr came out and announced that Coleman would defend the MWA World Championship against Munoz at the Mickie D's Best in the World PPV.On the June 12, 2013 episode of MWA TV, John Lehr held a contract signing to the title match between Munoz and Coleman, the contract was signed before Munoz and Coleman got into a fight, various MWA superstars separated the two. Another match scheduled for the pay-per-view is for the MWA World Tag Team Championship with the champions Scott Wright and Harlan Storm defending the The Schmalzried Crew (Aaron & Mikhail). On March 30, 2013 at the first live event MWA held in years, Storm and Wright defeated Daniel O'Brien and Casey O'Brien to become the MWA World Tag Team Champions. On June 5, 2013, the first episode back of MWA TV, Aaron Schmalzried teamed with his sister, Tara Schmalzried to defeat Chris Jacobs and Denise Lynn on the same night Mikhail Schmalzried lost a Fatal four way match for the MWA World Championship when Storm and Wright attacked Mikhail distracting him from winning the match, the next week on MWA TV after Storm and Wright defeated Lane Grove and Darrin Pearce to retain the MWA World Tag Team Championship, The Schmalzried challenged Storm and Wright to a match for the titles and Storm and Wright accepted for the PPV. On the June 19, 2013 episode of MWA Television, Ryan Gleason & Brian Tobol defeated Ben Kolar & Tarry Anderson to win a spot in the match making it a Tag team triple threat match at Mickie D's Best in the World. Another match scheduled for the pay-per-view is for the MWA United States Championship and is a Triple threat match with MWA U.S. Champion Bill Morgan, Robert Farrell and Ryan Borske. Two no. 1 contenders match, the first saw Robert Farrell defeated Justin Feight and Aaron Kelly to be the first to qualify for the match and in the second qualifying contenders match saw Ryan Borske defeating Tyler Erickson and J.R. Gustafson. Another match for the PPV is for a Five Way Women's match for the MWA Women's Championship with the Women's Champion K'Sandra O'Brien defending the title against Victoria Lehr, Ashleigh Taylor, Cassie Plumb and Jozelyn Mariah. On the June 19, 2013 episode of MWA Television after O'Brien successfully defended the title against former champion Jennifer Magill, the owner of MWA John Lehr announced that O'Brien would defend the title in a five way women's match and would defend the title again Mariah, Plumb, Taylor and Lehr at the PPV. Matches ; ; *Tarry Anderson defeated Pat Carter *Ashleigh Taylor defeated K'Sandra O'Brien ©, Victoria Lehr, Cassie Plumb & Jozelyn Mariah in a Five Way Women's match to win the MWA Women's Championship *The Hunting Wolves (Kevin Hunter and Eddie Hunter) defeated Adrenaline Rush (Andrew Glueckert and Jake Floaherty) *Chris Jacobs defeated Austin Robbennolt *Bill Morgan © defeated Robert Farell & Ryan Borske in a Triple threat match to retain the MWA United States Championship *Steven Benjamin defeated Darrin Pearce *Scott Wright & Harlan Storm © defeated The Schmalzried Crew (Aaron & Mikhail), & Ryan Gleason & Brian Tobol in a Triple threat Tag team match to retain the MWA World Tag Team Championship *Richard Munoz defeated Keith Coleman © to win the MWA World Championship Other on-screen talent Also See DVD release External links